Distributed databases such as distributed ledgers ensure the integrity of data by generating a chain of data blocks linked together by cryptographic hashes of the data records in the data blocks. For example, a cryptographic hash of at least a portion of data records within a first block, and, in some cases, combined with a portion of data records in previous blocks is used to generate the block address for a second block succeeding the first block. As an update to the data records stored in the one or more data blocks, a new data block is generated containing respective updated data records and linked to a preceding block with an address based upon a cryptographic hash of at least a portion of the data records in the preceding block. In other words, the linked blocks form a blockchain that inherently includes a traceable sequence of addresses that can be used to track the updates to the data records contained therein. The linked blocks (or blockchain) may be distributed among multiple network nodes within a computer network such that each node may maintain a copy of the blockchain. Malicious network nodes attempting to compromise the integrity of the database have to recreate and redistribute the blockchain faster than the honest network nodes, which, in most cases, is computationally infeasible. In other words, data integrity is guaranteed by the virtue of multiple network nodes in a network having a copy of the same blockchain. A central trust authority is therefore not required to vouch for the integrity of the distributed database hosted by multiple nodes in the network.
In addition to the data records, a block in a blockchain may contain a smart contract, which is a code that may be executed by a network node hosting the blockchain. A smart contract may dictate the processing of one or more data records within the blockchain. The smart contract may be based upon one or more text documents contained within files format. However, conventional systems have several technical shortcomings, that is, there are several technical problems not addressed by current blockchain technology. One problem is how to provide a functionality to generate smart contracts from text documents and deploy the generated contracts to the blockchain. Another problem is how to provide a network interface that communicates with the distributed database to intelligently generate smart contracts, deploy the smart contracts to the blockchain, and retrieve the smart contracts from the blockchain.